Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning products and, more particularly, to an ultra-portable, disposable, all-in-one cleaning mitt, cleaning kit, and cleaning method for protecting a user's hand from dirt, fluids, debris, bacteria, viruses, cleaning solutions, chemicals, and the like before, during, and after cleaning.
Background of Related Art
Cleaning products such as sanitary wipes, sponges, brushes, and the like are widely utilized in homes, businesses, and public areas to rid surfaces of dirt, fluids, debris, bacteria, viruses, etc. For example, it is often desirable to clean public restroom toilet seats, public baby changing tables, tabletops and counters at eating establishments, etc., prior to use. Many current cleaning products, although effective in cleaning the desired surface, may leave the user's hand exposed to dirt, fluids, debris, bacteria, viruses, etc. before, during, and/or after use of the cleaning product, thus presenting a risk to the user. In general, the more protective the cleaning product, the more expensive and less portable the cleaning product.
Protective gloves are commonly used, in conjunction with cleaning products, to protect the user's hand during cleaning. However, a user's hand may still be exposed to dirt, fluids, debris, bacteria, viruses, etc. during removal of the protective gloves after cleaning. Further, typical protective gloves are large and bulky, and require the user to carry around such gloves in addition to the actual cleaning product(s) to be used, thus adding expense and taking away from portability.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ultra-portable, disposable, all-in-one cleaning apparatus and methods that enable a user to clean dirt, fluids, debris, bacteria, viruses, etc. from surfaces while protecting the user's hand before, during, and after cleaning.